


At first sight

by Rose_from_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drama Teacher Louis Tomlinson, English Teacher Zayn Malik, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Football Player Niall Horan, Librarian Harry, M/M, Nerd Liam, One Shot, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_from_lou/pseuds/Rose_from_lou
Summary: Harry the school librarian and Louis as a new drama teacher, how will their first meeting end? Adding cute nerdy kid Liam, Niall the football player with a crush on Payno and Zayn as the reason Louis is here.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you will enjoy it. It is my first story in English and it isn't my native language so there can be a few mistakes, sorry about that. Also it is based on the prompt I found on tumblr and loved at first sight: harry is the school's librarian and he basically spends all his time in the library reading and helping students who need his help with something, but there is a new drama teacher (louis) this year, who suddendly begins to show up often in the library even if he doesn't borrow any book and he always wants to chat with harry and harry starts going outside the library when he isn't necessary in there just to see louis please please i'd love anyone who writes this
> 
> (bonus point if zayn is the english teacher/louis' closest colleague, liam is the smart shy kid who helps harry with the books and niall is the football team's captain who goes to the library just to see liam because he has a big crush on him even if liam doesn't know)
> 
> Maybe it could be longer but for now it is how it is. Read, comment and leave kudos please :))
> 
> All the love N <3

Every day is pretty much the same for Harry Styles. He wake up at 6 AM, then he have a shower. He eat breakfast and go to school by bus, where he works as a librarian. It definitely wasn't something he was expecting to be as a teenager or even in college, but he is not complaining about his job. He can help students and read books all day, which is not bad, quite boring, but this is the only disadvantage. There isn't much drama at high school, he works at, so the days usually go smooth from monday to friday.

His only distraction is Liam, shy but really smart junior, who he can talk about good books and films with. He is for him like a little brother, that he sometimes cares to much about, because he is just a kiddo in his work place, but he cannot help it. Maybe because he somehow reminds Harry of himself back in school and he just wants to make sure that Liam isn't bullied or bothered by other students that can be real pain in ass sometimes. He experienced it pretty well and he definitely doesn't want that to happen to anyone else. Speaking of Liam.

“Good morning Mr. Styles” Payne greets the librarian with wide smile and waving hand, which obviously makes Harry smile too. This kid is like a sun on the cloudy day and today is one of it for sure. The bus was late and there wasn't any cereal left so the morning have been already bad and he hopes it will gets better later, because it starts to annoy him like he has a storm cloud above him.

“Hello Liam. How did the yesterday physics test go?The one that you were so stressed about ?” Harry asks even if he has already known that Liam did a good job, he always does, never gets below B”

“Umm, I think it went okay. The question weren't as hard as I thought they would be, but there was quite a lot of them” Styles can clearly say it isn't the best topic to talk about, because Liam is still really nervous about the grade and he doesn't want to stress poor kid even more.

“I am sure it will be an A as usually Liam, you don't have to worry about. If I were you I would be more nervous about the choice of the book for this week. The delivery with a few great titles came earlier today, so you have things to read for the next month or so, but in which order, that is the good question?” Liam chuckles a little when he hears his favourite person in the school speaking. His mood is obviously better now and he is quite excited for the the new worlds he can visit reading the books recommended by Mr. Styles. They sure will be perfect for him, because after two years of knowing Liam he knows his book taste as no one else. 

“ I will be more than happy to get them, but it cannot take to much time. I still have lessons after the break.” 

“I know that” Harry rolls back his eyes. Of course it is the common knowledge for someone like him being the closest friend for Liam, he managed to remember his timetable enough to know when he begin and finish school and the most imporantly when he has a lunch break. “Now, here, I haven't got them right yet. I knew you would want to borrow minimum two of them, so arranging them on bookshelves would be as pointless as drinking coffee without milk” 

“Oww, Did I hear some bad joke, coffee without milk and good in one sentence?” the person that says it is a complete stranger for Harry, which does not happen a lot. He is not working in the shop, in school there are the same students and teachers for all year and the September is the only month when he meets some new people. Harry look at the calendar above him. 3rd of March. No, it definitely isn't the first month of school, so he is quite confused.

“Umm hello, I don't recognize you, which is pretty weird, we don't have much new people during the school year, you know. I am Harry Styles by the way – the school librarian and yes you heard correctly. It is the only way to drink it without vomitting” He introduces himself to the man standing just a few foots away with a bright smile, sparkling eyes and hair styled in a quiff. 'He is really handsome' Harry thinks looking at blue-eyed once again 'But he has a terrible taste for a coffee. 

“Where are my manners?!” The man speaks up with a quite pitchy and high voice, which usually Harry finds irritating, but suprisingly not now. “I am Louis Tomlinson, the new drama teacher. My mate Zayn Malik works here as an English teacher and when he heard the Ms. Brown is moving to New York to do acting proffesionally he said a few things to the headmaster about me and here I am” Louis, as he introduced himself, is gesturing beamishly as he speaks, which is not anything weird considering him the drama teacher, but Harry still finds it a little cute. Maybe not even a little. He just thinks the stranger, he has just met has a great personality and he would happily become friends with Tomlinson but it is the choice of the second one.

“Well then Hello Louis and welcome to this little crazy world you will probably find boring after a few days but I will be happy to keep you a company to not make you asleep or death from boredom” Harry smiles showing his secret weapon – his dimples that everyone says are the cutest and best part of his face. He sometimes argue with that, because he really really loves his curly brown hair, but he did as Gemma always teached him. “Remember about eye contact. It is important. Smile widely, show the killing dimples and maybe giggle a little. You are his after these four moves my little brother”

“I doubt that, teenagers can be pretty interesting and crazy not a good definition of boredom I think, but I am not the one to judge that. Maybe you will tell me then.” He is definitely flirting with Harry which is rather inappropriate at work, but this one time he can turn a blind eye on this. There aren't many situations like this, not everyday cute boy walks in his library and isn't a student looking for a setbook. He have to at least try and give his best first impretions.

“My job is one of the best definition but maybe with drama it actually won't be that bad”

“I hope so. I woke up at 6.30 for something, right?” Harry giggled a little after Louis' words, because of course he is THIS type of person. He could expect that.

“Yeah, for money and for helping student like Liam.” He looked around not seeing a brown-haired boy, which is kind of weird, because he was there just a second ago. “He is like my little friend here, talking about good books and films with him are keeping me from driving crazy. Sometimes I am really close to start talking to the books you know” Louis laughs loudly, covering his mouth as he reminds himself he is standing in the library. It makes Harry smile, maybe a little too much it should, considering it is their first meeting.

“Now, you have the beautiful and charming person like me” He points himself with both hands quite dramatically, but once again he teachs drama. “We can talk about good, umm maybe not books, but definitely good films. I like to watch some pretty serious ones even if I look like a Simpson's fan”

“That would be great, I mean talking and like having somebody else in school that isn't a childish teenager or grumpy old guy”

“Thanks for not including me in the second category and I hope you don't do that with Zayn too. I know he seems weird and shy, but it is only the first impresion he gives everyone. He is a cool guy you know”

“I know he is, I just don't have many chances to talk to him, because he always sits in his class and I am pretty stucked here, if it isn't a bathroom break” Louis looks quite reliefed as he would be worried about Harry's opinion about his friend. Styles wonders why did this happened, but the only thing that is in his head is LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS.

“That sucks, having to be in the same place everyday. Now I will make sure Zayn will socialize with other people, so maybe he won't last as a single for all his life and I will start with you. You seems pretty interesting and I will be more than happy to talk to you sometimes and maybe even outside this building, considering it reminds me of my old school, aka horror” They hear the bell ringing and it is the thing that distract them both. They were in the other world for a while, imagining each others as friends or even more, but in the reality it was only 20 minutes of talking to a stranger that both finds pretty attractive and will happily get to know each others better, but who knows. They are some kind of coworkers and combining work with his personal life has never been Harry's thing, but maybe it will change now, at least a little. At least he will try.

“So I think it is time for you to go to students and teach them how to act like a drama queen as you do” Harry chuckles when he hears loud 'Heyyyyy' but it still is not anything rude.

“You can be a real meanie Harry Styles” 

“And you can be a real drama queen Louis Tomlinson” he smiles widely again, when Louis just shakes his head giving up on this one, but still smiling so bright that he can see the crinkcles in his eyes. Another cute thing about the new teacher. He thinks he can already make a list of them

“Talk to you later Harry, have a nice day” Louis smiles and slowly leaves the room, when he hears Harry's loud “You too”. He cannot do anything but laugh and hope that the librarian is also interested in him, but he is pretty confident about that.

As he walks thorugh the corridor full of lockers he cannot fight with a bright smile, even if he catches a blonde guy flirting with probably Liam, the student Harry talked about, he just gently reminds them that lesson have already started. The chuckle leaves his mouth as both boys starts blushing and apologizing. He smiles to them, giving them thumbs up and winking at them too. They reminds him of his school, but back then it was only a girl and a guy. He is more than happy that today it isn't the only option and the LGBT students don't have to hide in bathrooms as they used to do a dozen or so years ago. 

And if he smiles only more when they walk to the class hand in hand, no one has to know. Or maybe he will spill the tea to the curly boy later after work. He will might try to convince Harry for a date or at least a proper go-out and he hopes Styles will agree, because he has such a good idea for their two. It is probably a little cheesy, but who has never been dreaming about an amusement park date with a good coffee later? He really really hopes Harry has and that it would be a start of something beautiful. Or maybe they have already had their start at the library, maybe not the perfect place but definitely with a perfect person. He is starting to be too cliché so he has too quit thinking about that guy. He has a lesson to focus on. After that there will be only chocolate curls and emerald sparkling eyes in his mind.

EPILOG

It wasn't as easy as Louis thought it would, because Harry has his rules and prohibition of dating someone from his work was one of them. But it turned out they were both pretty stubborn, Louis too stubborn to give up so quickly and Harry too stubborn to agreed on going out. It last for two weeks. They were chatting on the lunch breaks in the library sometimes with a company of Zayn or Liam, or even both, but sometimes it was just the two of them behaving like a couple, flirting with each others and touch each other's bodies but just like a butterfly, something really gently and invisible for people around them. 

Louis couldn't understand how it would be so different outside of work, but he got it on the first date on which Harry agreed on going out, finally after a month of acquaintance. Then it wasn't only a library or a corridor as Louis always wanted, but it was so different from what they were used to. They had a full freedom, not having to worry about students or even worse a headmaster to catch them. They didn't meet each other in a club or even through some common friends and meeting in work made it more difficult for them but not impossible. 

As Louis dreamed, he took Harry to an amusement park, which was an awesome choice, because Harry was happy like a five-year-old getting a lollipop. They had a great time, laughing and chatting, getting to know more and more about each others. It was definitely the best date Louis has ever been on and Harry's also “one of the best” as he said probably not wanting Louis' ego to grow even bigger from all the compliments he got. Then they agreed on coffee but with a complete opposite taste in this drink, they were arguing about which is better for almost an hour. They didn't know it took so long until one of the waiter came to their table asking them politely to go because they were about to close the local. They were obviously giggling, almost drunk from all of the happiness around them as they were walking home, because it turned out they didn't live so far away from each others - just a few streets apart. 

It was perfect for them both and for their friends too. Zayn complained about cheeseness of the couple for a whole day, but with a bright smile on his face and Liam just congratulated them, going back to his own world, that he lately discovered - Niall. The boy Harry always didn't like because he liked joking and he was a captain of football team, but it turned out it was only a prejudiced opinion based on what he experienced himself in school. 

Larry, as Zayn called them once jokingly, but somehow it stayed as a name, was growing. Their crushes were growing bigger and somewhere between the neverending dates the love started to sprout. Now, three months later they were a happy one week old couple and they couldn't be happier. 

"You don't have to stress about what others will say Harry. They will be talking, because yes it is kind of a hot topic in school in which usually nothing is happening, but it won't last forever. They will get bored from us too, you know love?" Harry lands a head on Louis' shoulder cuddling even more to his side. He cannot help it. He is so warm and soft and always smells so good that Harry sniffs his neck sometimes and pretends this is perfectly normal. 

"I know, but I still don't like it. I am the one that usually avoid the attention from the big group of people" Harry has a grimace on his face, but it changes right after Louis kisses him, firstly just a peck, but then it turns into a little making out session. After that Harry has a big, red blush on his cheeks, glossy eyes and swallowed lips, but Louis doesn't look any better. Both of them are breathing heavily into each others mouths, looking right into each others eyes and holding hands. This moment is when they realize that the gossips about them at school won't break them, they are unbreakable until they have each other near, preferably in a hug or kiss or at least hand in hand. 

Maybe they are cheesy as Zayn always says laughing and grimacing but they love it. They love how their dates are predictable and cliche but still unique, because they aren't a normal couple. It turns out that Louis can sleep all day if he can and his and Zayn's flat is always the mess, mostly because of the blue-eyed one and that Harry sometimes stress too much about even small things that doesn't really matter after all and that he is a perfectionist and everything around him has to be perfect, other way he is nervous and cannot stop to think about it, but fortunately he has a perfect boyfriend he doesn't have to worry about. And even with all this disadvantages they have discovered in each others they still want to spend all the time together, because they are just humans and they won't have perfect personalities or behaviours but they can be perfect for each other and they both think it is that way. 

Harry the librarian and Louis the drama teacher, maybe first impression isn't the best, but it kind if is, because they fit together like two halves of oranges, the phrase that Harry lately found in one of a Latin romance and loved at the first sight just like it was with Louis, because he can easily say he is falling in love with that drama queen and probably it is the same from the second perspective. Maybe their love is not starting, but have already been growing day by day, hour by hour and all the time they spend together and will spend it will grow, because their love is endless. Their history changed into a true romantic comedy in one day and as in every good rom-com it will have a happy ending with many tears and many stealed kisses. They know they were lucky to find each other and the love that is still between them is like a gift so they are using it all the time, every day falling in love even more.


End file.
